First Day Back
by Lion.Lovin.Lamb
Summary: One Maybe Two Shot. Bellas First Day Back at Forks High School after the Ballet Studio Incident. She's nervous, Charlies being overprotective, Alice is being her usual hyper self and Edward has a little suprise in store for her. Enjoy!


**Ok, so just a little fanfic, I had lieing around my computer, which I wrote weeks ago whilst having writers block for Mute, my main fic. I completely forgot about. Originally a one shot, though I'm thinking of making a two shot. Reviews are always amazing. Hope You Like. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Charlie asked for the umpteenth time that morning.

It had been three long whole weeks since I'd been back here in Forks. Three weeks of Charlie and his constant worrying. Three weeks of Alice torturing me with makeovers and chick flicks. But of course most importantly three weeks of Edward all to myself. Of course there were restrictions. Charlie unfortunately for the most part blamed Edward for everything that had happened to me back in Phoenix. Which concluded in a whole lot of restrictions, rules, regulations, curfews. The down sides to being the daughter to the towns police chief.

Even so, Charlie couldn't stop Edward from visiting me, even he knew that. So all in all those past three weeks had been nothing but pure bliss. Edward had school, which he went to only not to raise suspicions yet he was still at my house every single day…much to Charlie's dismay. We spent most of our time, cuddled up in the house watching endless amounts of rented DVDs, that neither us paid too much attention too, not with each other there. Occasionally he would take me out, restaurants, movies, road trips but nothing could have compared to how he was always by my side every single night. Charlie totally unbeknown of course. Just having him there with me. Nothing happened. Of course nothing could happen. We both knew that. But even still his closeness, his touch, its sparks flying through every inch of my body. I didn't want it to end. But of course I had to go back to school…at some point.

"It's okay Dad. I have Edward…" I saw his face grimace as I said his name. "…And Alice of course."

Luckily the mention of the 4 foot 11 psychic vampire, who over the past few weeks had become something of a best friend, maybe even a sisterly figure, his mood seemed to lighten. Yet I know he still worried. Charlie has always been one to worry.

"Fine okay. But if you need me, just get the school to ring me." He said.

And with that he was out the door, gun in hand. I was relieved for the new found peace. But I knew it wouldn't last. I waited for the sound of the cruiser to disappear down the block, before opening the front door. Standing there like some statue of perfection was the love of my life Edward Cullen. It had only been less than an hour since I'd last saw his beautiful face yet I'd missed it already.

"Morning love." He barely whispered in my ear. He pecked me barely on the side of my cheek, yet the blood was rushing through my veins at the mere touch. "You look beautiful."

I scraped a strand of hair behind my ear, nervously. I hardly looked beautiful not with him as a comparison. I'd wore the blue shirt that I knew he favoured, yet that was mostly disguised by my dirty grey Mac, that was much a need in Forks weather. He was merely wearing a thin sweater, blue jeans and a thin overcoat himself, yet he looked like some kind of runway model. It was breathtaking.

"So do you." I replied awkwardly.

He smiled and took his arm behind my waist whilst his other hand clutched mine, helping me to the Volvo which was only parked about a metre away. I know he would have preferred to have carried me, but no way was that happening. This though, this was okay…barely.

He opened the car door for me and gently lifted me in, despite my protest. He even did my belt up for me which was totally unnecessary, but I didn't even try to argue this time. I was never going to win against a male vampire, who happened to be twenty times stronger than any human ever could be. He reached to close the door, but as he did so his eyes met mine and he smiled that gorgeous crooked smile of his. The crimson had already arose in my cheeks. I swiftly looked away but I knew he had already saw by the judge of his angelic chuckle.

Before my weak human eyes had even time to adjust, he was sitting by my side, the crooked smile still on balanced on his berry red lips. I smiled back actually meaning it this time. When I was with him all my qualms seem to disappear.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"A little." I said, in fact it was more than a little, but I was too intoxicated by his very presence to really think about much else.

He took hold of my hand, rubbing his thumb softly against the tips of my knuckles. The touch was so cold it should have made my entire body freeze, but it was having the complete opposite effect I was warm from every angle possible.

We didn't talk on the way to school. Not that we had to. It felt nice, perfect just the way it was. Edward continued to stroke his thumb against the back of my palm, which kept the majority of my attention span. He barely kept his eyes on the road either. I'd became quite used to this over the recent week. Although this combined with his maniac driving, secretly still worried me. Although I didn't even bother to contemplate this then, for his eyes were gazing right into mine and mine into his. I would have been perfect staying there with Edward, I was secretly upset that it ended after a few minutes and we were there. Back again at Forks High School.

I knew the majority of people were staring as soon as we reached the parking lot. I dreaded the attention that I knew I would be getting as soon as I stepped out of the Volvo. Forks being the small town Forks was, rumours spread quickly, whether they were true or not.

Edward turned off the ignition. I gave a too loud gulp in the back of my throat, which was quickly starting to turn dry on me. He didn't open the door though, he stayed there with me hand in hand.

"Bella love, it'll be fine." He turned to me, his face was barely an inch from my own. I could feel his breath as he spoke. He stroked my hair, with the back of his free hand. "I'm here."

Hearing him say that made me feel that much better. I had Edward. I was okay, as long as I had Edward by my side. I felt almost infinite. Yet for how long, I was still unsure.

Edward got out of the car and walked in human speed to open my door for me. I could feel the stares of my peers still blaring into me. I daren't look into the mirror, as of the blush I already knew was invading my cheeks.

He helped me out in one swift motion. I worried that it didn't seem human enough, but no one happened to have noticed. No, they were all too busy staring at me. Luckily or maybe not so much, the first person who greeted me was Alice. Only Alice, being Alice as I'd learned over those past few weeks, wasn't exactly the shyest of creatures. Her arms were wrapped round my neck and she had kissed both my cheeks, before I could even say anything otherwise.

"Bella hey." She grinned. "Excited?"

"Huh, yeah for school, hardly."

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

And she was grinning all bright and sincere so I had no reason not to believe her. Alice after all was the most trustworthy about these sorts of little things. One of the perks of being a psychic. Didn't make me feel any better though. Not by far. The knots still grew tighter in my stomach, as the seconds ticked away.

Edward took my arm then, along with Alice bobbing along at my side. It felt good keeping close to him, safe. I knew that couldn't exactly happen for much longer. That, to be honest was what worried me the most.

People still stared, there was no avoiding it. As we drew closer, I could hear their faint whispers. "It's her?", "She's back?", "Told you she was dating Cullen.". I became stiff, Edward being the only thing leading me forward. I felt sick to the stomach and I could feel the faint drawing over me.

"It'll be ok love." Edward kept reassuring me. Even with him and Alice seeming so sure, I couldn't quite be calm. There was no evading it.

As we reached by first class - English - Alice danced away down the hall, but Edward stayed with me to guide me to my chair. The stares became even more intense.

I caught the eye of Mike Newton, my English partner who was glaring deeply towards Edward, with pure loathing. I expected Edward to say something. But he merely shunned it and kept his attention on me. His eyes deep dark and concerned.

It took me a matter of seconds, to notice he was practically carrying me into the classroom and as we reached my chair, he swung me up gently in his arm, to put me down with great care. I think I heard several girls swoon.

"You'll be fine." He reassured for the umpteenth time that day. "I'll be here, as soon as class ends."

It was the only thing, that kept me able to think I could sit through that class.

"Promise?" I muttered like some kind of spoilt child.

"Promise." He chuckled musically. He brush the side of my neck, my skin in a burst into fire. "I love you." He whispered more quietly this time.

"I…" I started to reply, but then was suddenly aware of Mike coughing very loudly next to us. I hated him ruining our perfect moment.

"That sounds bad Mike, you might want to have that checked out." Edward said friendly, but Mike's face had turned a sour purple.

"I'll see you later." He said, holding onto my hand.

"Yeah." I replied.

Then, without so much as a warning, he took my chin gently in his hand and kissed me softly. The gasps and whispers were impossible not to be heard this time, but I didn't care, all I cared for was the sinking feeling turning in my stomach. I didn't want him to leave. Once more, I didn't want him to stop kissing me.

Mikes coughing reached a decibel peak and Edward slowly broke it. He got up and walked away, our faces still not leaving each other. He turned fully at the door and smiled, that particular knee weakening smile.

I looked at Mike, a face like thunder would have been an understatement. I then looked around the room, even those who weren't looking at me before, were definitely looking now.

It was certainly going to be a long lesson. I didn't care, I was already daydreaming of my Edward.

**So hoped you liked. Possibly a two, maybe three shot, not sure, just yet. Reviews would be amazing. Thanks. **


End file.
